The discussion below of the background to the invention is included to explain the context of the invention. This is not to be taken as an admission that any of the matter referred to was in Australia published, known or part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of any of the claims.
Packages for products of a nature that are dangerous to children may be childproofed in various ways. One way of childproofing a package is to provide it with a dexterity threshold for opening that is beyond a child's capabilities. A problem with this approach, however, is that if the dexterity level is made too high, the package may become too difficult even for an adult to open, or may become sufficiently difficult as not to be acceptable to adult consumers which could cause consequential loss of market share, notwithstanding the high level of childproofing that is provided.
The present invention seeks to provide a childproof package that has a high dexterity threshold and yet remains quite easy for an adult to open.